Flash
The Flash is a superhero published by DC Comics. First appearing in Flash Comics #1 (January 1940), the character has the ability to run at super-speeds and bend the laws of physics. The Flash has become one of the publisher's most popular heroes, with the the second iteration being responsible for the start of the Silver Age of Comics. First appearing in the original version of the Superheroes Unlimited mod, the different iterations of the Flash have been gradually added into the mod. The player can craft and wear their suits, giving them access to their powers and abilities. Backstory There have been a number of characters who have taken on the identity of the Flash. However, the most popular iterations are Jay Garrick, Barry Allen and Wally West. Jay Garrick Originating from Earth-2, Jason Garrick was a chemistry student when he first received his powers during an accident in his lab. Gaining the ability to run at super-speeds, he originally used these powers to gain attention at college. However, after saving one of his friends from an assassination attempt, he decided to use his powers to fight crime and protect others. Dubbed "the Flash", Jay would settle down in Keystone City and battle various criminal organizations. He would also mentor the other iterations, lend them advice or help battle criminals when needed. :For more information, see: Flash (Jay Garrick) Barry Allen A forensic scientist in Central City, Bartholomew Allen was given his powers when struck with a bolt of lightning and doused in chemicals. Deciding to use his powers for good and to battle criminals the city's police couldn't deal with, he became the second iteration of the Flash. Barry would become arguable to most influential version of the Flash, due to his battles with various supervillains and membership with the Justice League. Though he apparently would die saving the multiverse from the Anti-Monitor, he was actually merged into the Speed Force and would eventually return. :For more information, see: Flash (Barry Allen) Wally West The nephew of reporter Iris West, Wallace West received his powers in an accident similar to Barry Allen's. Taken in as the Flash's sidekick Kid Flash, he would help him battle various foes and was a founding member of the Teen Titans. When his mentor apparently died during the battle with the Anti-Monitor, Wally would take on the role of the Flash to protect the city. As the third iteration of the Flash, he would battle many of Barry's enemies and a number of new rogues. :For more information, see: Flash (Wally West) In the Mod Superheroes Unlimited Pre-4.0 The Barry Allen iteration of the Flash was the first superhero to be added to the mod. As the mod has been developed, so has the Flash's powers. In Pre-4.0 versions of the mod, Flash's costume could be crafted in a Crafting Table and worn by the player. However, his powers were Speed 5, which allowed the player to run really quickly, and step assist, which allowed them to run up blocks without jumping (only if there was no other blocks above them). 4.0 - 4.3.12 In version 4.0, the Barry Allen iteration of the Flash was also available and could be accessed via crafting his costume in the Hero-Maker. Whilst wearing it, the player will be given access to the Speed Force, Strength 8, Step Assist and Regeneration 2. They will also be allowed change their speed (Suit Ability 2 Key to increase, Suit Ability 3 Key to decrease, Suit Ability 1 Key to reset it). When running at high speeds, the player's Strength will be increased to 12, and they will be given the ability to run up walls (Space Bar/Jump & forwards towards blocks; works if running at the highest possible speeds and not pressing the Suit Ability 2). They will also be given the ability to vibrate their molecules and phase through objects (Suit Ability 4 Key). The player will also be allowed to craft the Flash Ring, which can either equip or remove the suit entirely, can access [[Flash (CW)|a suit based on CW's The Flash TV series]] (Alternative Suit Key) and will be made immune to fall damage. Crafting To craft the Flash's suit, you will need: *14 Red Cloth *7 Lightning Stone Ingots *6 White Cloth *5 Lightning Stone Blocks Flash Logo Recipe 4.0.png|Flash's Logo Recipe Flash Mask Recipe 4.0.png|Flash's Mask Recipe Flash Chestpiece Recipe 4.0.png|Flash's Chestpiece Recipe Flash Leggings Recipe 4.0.png|Flash's Leggings Recipe Flash Boots Recipe 4.0.png|Flash's Boots Recipe 5.0 (Alpha) In the abandoned version 5.0, the Wally West and Jay Garrick versions of the Flash were made accessible. Both Allen and Garrick can be accessed via crafting in the Suit Assembly Unit, whilst West can gained by upgrading with the Superdex. Whist wearing the suits, the player will be given Health 30, Speed 5, Attack Damage 15, Jump Boost 2 and Regeneration 3. Each iteration of the Flash will be able to change their speed (Suit Ability 2 Key to increase; Suit Ability 3 Key to decrease or reset, with crouch key). However, both the Garrick and Allen iterations will only be able to increase their speed to 20 whilst West version will be able to reach 21, making the latter the fastest. Each iteration is also resistant to fire, immune to suffocation, and can negate fall damage from certain heights. The Flashes will also be able to create vortexes with their arms (Suit Ability 1 Key), which will push targets backwards and extinguish fires. They will also be able to vibrate their molecules (Suit Ability 4 Key), making them immune to poison and nausea, and giving them access to their phasing ability (Weapon Equip Key). When running at speeds over 10, the Flashes will be able to run up the sides of buildings (Suit Ability 5 Key), run on water, and will produce a speedster trail when running. The can also slow down their perception of time (Utility Ability Key) to assess situations quicker, avoid obstacles or get the advantage on opponents. Legends The three iterations of the Flash returned in the move to the Legends Mod, now all accessible via the Suit Assembly Unit. They can be obtained by trading tokens with the machine. Whilst wearing the suits, the player will be given Health 20, Strength 10 (23 whilst running at high speeds) and Jump Boost 1. The Flashes will also be given Fortitude 1, Regeneration 1 and Fire Resistance 1. In addition, players will be connected to the Speed Force, allowing them to control their Speed Levels (Ability 2 Key to increase, and Ability 3 Key to decrease or reset if holding Crouch Key). Each Flash will have a maximum speed level, with Garrick being the slowest and West being the fastest. The Flashes will also be able to create vortexes with their arms (Ability 1 Key), run up walls (Ability 5 Key at Speed Level 3), run on water (at Speed Level 4), and speed up their perception of time (Utility Key to start, hold with Crouch to break). The Flashes will also be able to vibrate their molecules (Ability 4 Key), making them immune to poison and allowing them to phase through objects ((Equip Key). However, they are all weakened when Frozen, hit with Slowness or Exposed to the Negative Speed Force. Each Flash will also have their own special ability, which the player can use in a variety of situations (all bound to the Special Key). Category:Superheroes Unlimited Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:DC Category:Flash Category:Speedsters